


Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf?

by vala (valinorean)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggle Studies has its uses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HD Season's 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween, night 1 (prompt: Forbidden Forest, shiver)  
> Written for HD Fluff's Fluffy Halloween Fest (prompt: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf?)

Draco was not happy.

For the past two hours, he had been tramping about the Forbidden Forest looking for flowers and wearing nothing but a thin red cloak to warm him.

"Stupid Muggles and their stupid fairy tales," Draco muttered as he stumbled on a tree root for the third time that day.

After the war, Muggle Studies became compulsory for everyone, especially Purebloods. Even the returning 8th years were required to complete one course. For their latest assignment, they were required to research and re-enact a Muggle fairy tale.

Draco all but cursed his luck when he drew “Young Girl in The Little Red Riding Hood” in the fairy tale lottery. It was the only fairy tale set in the Forbidden Forest. He even asked around to find out who drew “Big Bad Werewolf” so he could bribe them to skive off the assignment and just write their papers.

“Who did you get?” Draco asked his boyfriend.

“Oh, you know, just some random village chap,” replied Harry nonchalantly.

“Lucky you. Whereas I get to spend my Saturday morning at the Forbidden Forest,” grumbled Draco.

“That’s not so bad,” Harry said giving him a small smile. “It’s not like someone’s gonna climb up your hair,” he motioned to Ron who apparently drew Rapunzel.

Looking back, Draco nearly wished that _he_ drew Rapunzel because all he had to do was wait for “Prince Charming” to come find him while he sat in his cosy little tower.

Draco shivered as another blast of cold wind cut through his cloak. Sighing, he decided to give up on his first task (because really, how could anyone find _harmless_ flowers in the Forbidden Forest anyway?) and muttered a Point Me spell towards Grandma’s cottage.

By the time he arrived at the cottage, Draco was in a foul enough mood and wanted nothing more than to get back to his warm bed...or Harry’s, really. He barged inside the cottage, ready to deliver those godawful lines from the fairy tale that he memorized last night, when he was stunned by the sight that greeted him.

On the bed at the centre of the room lay a very naked Harry Potter, eyes closed and apparently enjoying himself while his hand moved up and down his erection. A ridiculous werewolf costume lay discarded on the floor along with a pink frilly dressing gown that apparently belonged to _Grandma_. His eyes slowly opened as Draco closed the door and headed towards the bed. With the intense look he was receiving, Draco couldn’t help but blurt out,

“My, what big eyes you have.”

Harry grinned widely and replied, “The better to see you with, my dear.”

Chuckling, Draco continued advancing towards the bed. “And what big smile you have.”

“The better to greet you with, my dear,” came the seductive reply.

“And my, oh my,” Draco said, batting Harry’s hand away from his erection and replacing it with his own. “What a _big_ cock you have.”

“The better to _please_ you with, my dear,” Harry shivered involuntarily while Draco worked his wonders up and down his shaft.

“Well, that can easily be arranged,” Draco said as he climbed up the bed, discarding his empty flower basket and red cloak.

“Not afraid of the big bad werewolf?”

“Not on your life,” Draco replied while casting a Locking Charm on the door and a Silencing Charm on the bed.

  


-:-

  
Outside the cottage Hunter Seamus banged his rubber axe ineffectively on the door.

“Oi, Harry! Malfoy! Let me in!” he shouted. “I still need to free Grandma you horny buggers!”


End file.
